


This Magic Moment

by its_me_smol_steve



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Bi, Bucky’s great-niece or something, Christine is still a jerk, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Pride, ace - Freeform, but are you really surprised I mean it’s me we’re talking about, demi - Freeform, idk how family trees work, like seriously so much fluff, lots of fluff, this is really just an excuse to post pride stuff during pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: Avengers go to Pride! Very much Stucky-centered, as most of my fics are.





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok SO this was SUPPOSED to have the song “This Magic Moment”, as referenced by the title, but... it doesn’t. Blame the story, it wrote itself. But hey, I like it. As I said in the tags, this was literally just an excuse to post Pride stuff during Pride month. Comment with your orientation (even if you’re straight)!! I’ll start: Hi, I’m asexual, panromantic, and demiromantic. 😉

Steve knew, theoretically, about Pride. But he’d never been before, and once Bucky got back, he was... _preoccupied_. That’s not to say he didn’t do anything; it’s just that nothing else was as important as Bucky. But then Bucky discovered Google, and as the kids say, it all went to shit.

“Steve?” He called into the apartment, and Steve smiled softly.

“In the kitchen, Buck.”

A few seconds later, Steve heard bare feet padding on the wood in his direction. “There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Steve turned in time to see Bucky hop backwards onto the countertop, and any anxiety he felt over the words was washed away. Bucky wouldn’t be acting so casual if it was something bad. On a closer look, though, Bucky looked almost nervous. “Okay,” Steve said, smiling, trying to dispel any nervousness. “What’s up?”

He took a breath and looked down, then back up at Steve. “I told you before that I remember. Right?”

“Remember what?” Steve questioned softly.

Bucky shrugged. “Everything. I know you know I remember HYDRA—you’re awake far too often for my sake not to know—but I remember everything before and after, too. Steve,” he paused, swallowed, and looked the blond in the eye. “I remember us.”

“Oh,” Steve said quietly, unsure how to react now that his greatest wish was coming true.

“Oh?” Bucky asked, just as quietly, with more than a little apprehension coloring the word. “I—Steve, when I first remembered...” he shook his head, “I was so happy. I thought we could go back to the way we were before. But we didn’t, you didn’t say anything, and I guess I should’ve checked before I threw all this on you but I’m pretty sure you’re not seein’ anyone neither, and-”

Steve surprised both of them by moving fast enough to be by Bucky in a second, then grabbing his face and guiding it up to meet his lips. “Shut up,” he whispered in a laugh. “God, Buck, I didn’t _know_ you remembered. If I’d known, we woulda done this a hell of a lot sooner, you got me?”

“I gotcha,” Bucky chuckled, his hands around Steve’s neck. “Now c’mere again, I ain’t done yet.” With that, he pulled Steve closer again, and they were lost in each other.

* * *

 

“Steve?” He called into the apartment, and Steve smiled softly.

“In the bedroom, Buck.”

“Steve,” he said again, and paused, fiddling with something. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late!”

Steve walked out to the living room to find the brunet fussing with his shirt and hair. “Babe,” He said calmly, grabbing Bucky’s hands and pulling them away. “You look fine. You look amazing. We’re not gonna be late. Besides, we’re not even the only ones going, remember? We’ve got the pan, ace, aro, and demi coming with us.”

Bucky chuckled, “Don’t degrade them to their sexualities, Stevie,” he teasingly chided. “You know better.”

“And you know I’m joking,” Steve countered, pecking Bucky on the lips. “C’mon. Help me finish?”

“Always,” Bucky said sweetly, and let himself be led to the bedroom. “Y’know, under different circumstances, that could be-”

“Don’t say it,” Steve warned laughingly. “I heard it, too.”

Bucky just laughed and placed the makeup brush down before straightening and messing with Steve’s hair. “Buck,” he warned.

“Calm down, I’m not doin’ anything,” he complained. “In fact, you should be thanking me.” He studied it, then placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and smiled at him. “There. Perfect.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, hands on Bucky’s waist.

“Yeah,” the brunet parroted, and leaned forward.

Just after they pulled back again, the speaker crackled to life. “Hey lovebirds, you ready to go?”

Bucky grinned up at the ceiling. “Ready when you are, Natashenka!”

“Not in front of the boyfriend,” she teased, and Steve laughed.

“What, does he get special privileges? I thought we were friends too, Nat.”

“Yeah, but you’re not Russian.”

“Neither is he!” Steve laughed, and Bucky shrugged.

“Might as well be, sometimes. C’mon, let’s get to the garage,” he said, pulling Steve up from his seat. To the ceiling, he said, “We’ll meet you down there, Nat.”

“We’re leaving in five or when you get here, whichever comes first.” Came her response, and Bucky gave Steve a look.

“I know,” the blond placated. “But we’re not gonna be late. It’s gonna be fine. I know how it is with anxiety, Buck, you know I do, but fretting ain’t gonna help, you got me?”

“I got you,” Bucky responded, taking a breath. “But you know as well as I do that that means fuck-all when your head’s goin’ ninety miles an hour.”

“I know, baby,” Steve said sadly, guiding him into the elevator. Once inside, he opened his arms. “C’mere.” Bucky gladly went into his arms, sighing out tension.

“Better?” He asked with a soft smile, and Bucky nodded.

“Thank you.” He looked up slightly at the blond and sent back the same smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve said softly, brushing back his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. “I’m always here if you need me, okay?”

“I know,” he replied. “And the same for you.” Steve just smiled.

Just then, the elevator doors opened to the garage, and they saw Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint waiting for them. “It’s about time,” teased the redhead. “You boys about ready?”

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled, extracting himself from Steve and walking over to kiss her on the top of her head. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” she laughed. A purple top highlighted her curves, and black-and-white striped leggings showed off her thighs, accented by strappy heels the same color as her shirt. She grinned at him and flipped her hair back. “So do you two.”

“Thanks,” Steve chuckled. He was wearing a mock Captain America uniform, but instead of the recognizable red, white and blue, it was colored pink, purple and blue, the colors of the bisexual flag.

Bucky wore his Winter Soldier outfit, but the buckles and straps were rainbow-colored, and there was a rainbow flag on his shoulder in place of the red star.

Tony was in one of his many Iron Man suits, this one painted to fit the colors of the pansexual flag.

Clint, in a mock Hawkeye suit, was in the colors of the aromantic flag, with the words “Aro Arrow” written on his front in glittery purple. He held a quiver of arrows, but each tip was replaced with a red foam _x_.

Bruce, looking to attract as little attention as possible ( _you’re in the wrong company then, my friend,_ Tony had laughingly told him, throwing an arm over his shoulders), was in a purple-and-white patterned button down shirt, grey pants, and black shoes, with a big black sideways triangle on his chest for the demisexual flag.

Tony clapped once, then rubbed his hands together. “Alright, sound off. Pan with a plan right here,” he pointed to himself, then each of his teammates. “Red Men-Ace, Aro Arrow, Demi-Hulk, Rainbow Soldier, and Captain Bi-merica.”

“Captain Bi-merica?” Bucky and Steve chorused, and Steve raised a brow, smirking.

“That’s pretty weak, Tony. I expect more from our resident genius.”

Tony just shrugged, “You try running on three hours of sleep in the past week and tell me you’d do any better off the top of your head.”

“Three hours?” Steve parroted.

Bucky blinked and Natasha crossed her arms. “Stark, is there something you want to tell us?”

He blinked at her. “Uh, your eyeshadow looks beautiful today?” He smiled, trying to hide, but knew they could all see through it anyways.

Natasha eyed him, sighed, and chuckled slightly as she brushed past him. “Thanks. Everybody in, I’m driving.”

Tony frowned, “I wanted to drive. Anyways, you need the keys.”

Natasha grinned and held up keys that, a few moments prior, were in Tony’s pocket. “I have the keys. C’mon, get in. You can call shotgun if you want, but you’re not getting behind the wheel of any car until you’ve had a decent amount of sleep, understand?” She smiled at him sweetly, daring him with her eyes to cross her.

He just blinked at her and shrugged. “Alright, mom. So are we leaving, then?”

“Yes we are!” She grinned, wide and wild, and everybody piled in. “Next stop, Pride!”

“So what should we expect?” Bucky asked once they were on their way. He leaned forward so they could hear him better. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have we,” Natasha laughed. “As far as I can tell, though, expect a lot of people, a lot of bright colors, a lot of public displays of affection, and more than likely a lot of reporters.” She glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “You gonna be okay?”

“Gonna have to be.” He shrugged, “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ve got me,” Steve reminded him, and Bucky smiled at the blond.

“Always.”

“That was incredibly sappy,” Natasha said cheekily, still watching from the mirror. “You gonna kiss? I wanna see you kiss.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, palmed Steve’s neck to bring him closer, and brought their lips together as he brought his metal hand up between them and Natasha, middle finger raised. “Aww,” she cooed. “You’re cute. You should do that more.”

Bucky pulled away, laughing. “Shuddup.”

“She’s right,” Steve murmured to him, low enough that only they could hear each other. “You are cute.”

“You shuddup too,” Bucky laughed, but he was blushing.

“Steve, what’d you say to him? He’s blushing. I wanna make him blush.”

“Eyes on the road, Natasha,” Steve smiled, not looking away from Bucky. “So,” he continued conversationally, “should we have come out before this? Or was the plan to come out at pride? I mean, it’ll be a hell of a story, but it’ll be hell to pay if Pepper’s not involved.” He looked at Tony in the front seat. “Pepper does know, right?”

“Of course she knows, Spangles.” Tony waved away the question. “She basically orchestrated the whole thing. Not the whole pride thing, she doesn’t get paid enough for that—she doesn’t get paid enough, period—but the whole us going to pride thing.”

“You realize you’re her boss,” Natasha chuckled. “You could just pay her more.”

“Nat, I could give her all my money and it still wouldn’t be enough. The things she does for me...” he sighed and shook his head, and Natasha blinked.

“Wow.” A smile grew. “You get romantic and sappy when you’re tired. I like it.”

He made a face and glanced at her. “Shuddup. C’mon, seriously, though, you’ve gotta know what I mean. I know as well as you do that ace doesn’t mean you don’t have relationships. That’s more Reverse Cupid’s avenue.”

Natasha hummed, “You’re right. Ace doesn’t mean I don’t date. But there’s something I told Bucky, a long time ago. I was young and hurt. I said love is for children.” She glanced at the brunet in the mirror. “I didn’t know, then, what love truly was. But I knew I was happy with him.” She smiled at Bucky, then turned her attention back to Tony. “We changed, as people do, and grew apart. It’s why we’re still such good friends now. Regardless, though, I know what you mean. That’s how I felt about Bucky.” She saw Steve reach for the brunet’s hand and squeeze it in the mirror, and she smiled at Bucky, then Tony. “But you and Pepper, Steve and Bucky... I don’t think I’ve ever found anything quite like that. It’s one-in-a-million, if that, and you’re definitely bribing some higher power to convince them to let you have her.”

“Oh, definitely,” Tony said seriously, then laughed. “You know, you can get pretty sappy, too.”

“Just one of my many abilities,” she grinned at him.

Almost the whole car ride was spent this way, teasing being given and received, and before they knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot. Based on the fact that it hadn’t actually started yet, Natasha had more spaces to choose from, and decided on one near the exit that was shaded.

“Alright,” she said cheerfully, parking the car and turning around to face everyone. “Everyone ready? Final touch-ups?” She pretended not to see Bucky breathe out and grab Steve’s hand, entangling their fingers.

Steve glanced at him, then looked at Natasha. “We’re ready.”

“I’m ready!” Clint called from the back, and Bruce nodded, giving her a small smile. She returned it before turning back to Tony. “How about you, Iron Pan?” She teased, and he laughed.

“That’s a good one. I’m ready. You?”

Her response was a grin as she reached to take the keys from the ignition. “Everybody out!” She said, jumping out and shutting the door behind her. She waited until Bucky got out to move. “Hey,” she started quietly. “You gonna be okay?”

“More than,” he smiled at her. “You know how nerves are.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re okay.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not,” he returned, and she sighed in acquiesce.

“I guess so. Hey, c’mere, we both know you and Steve are gonna grab each other and not let go, so grab me first, okay?” She opened her arms, and he chuckled as he stepped in to hug her.

He bent down to kiss the top of her head, then moved slightly lower. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear, and she moved slightly to press her own kiss to his cheek.

“No. Thank you. I was young and hurt when I said love is for children. I didn’t know what you have existed. But you deserve this.”

“If I do, then you do, too. Don’t forget that.” He grinned, “And take down anybody who says the _a_ isn’t for ace, it’s for ally.”

“Gladly,” she laughed, and stepped back out of the hug. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” he responded, amused, and she locked the doors before pocketing the keys. “I’d tell you to watch out for your drink, but I don’t think the amount of toxin anyone would put in there would actually do anything to your system. It’s just good to be aware.”

“I’m aware,” he chuckled, and she laughed with him.

“The number-one rule, though, is for everyone; have fun. This is a time to celebrate who we are, and we’re not gonna let some jerks dictate our day. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” he laughed again, and they moved around the car together.

Steve gravitated towards Bucky the second they appeared, and they spoke in low tones for a minute before exchanging a short kiss and turning back to the rest of the team. Tony, Bruce and Clint were engaged in a discussion, but Natasha was facing them, and raised her hands to make a heart.

“Fuck off, Talia,” Bucky laughed. She pouted before turning back to the arguing men. “Are we ready, boys?” She asked, in the tone that meant she expected to be listened to.

They jumped to attention and Bruce snickered as Clint saluted with his left hand, then switched it to his right, almost braining Tony with his elbow. “We’re ready,” he said, still grinning as Tony frowned at Clint. “Well, I am, at least.”

She sighed and shrugged, “They’re hopeless, anyways.”

She winked at Bruce as Clint let out an indignant, “Hey!”

“Hi,” she laughed, and turned back to the supersoldiers. “Let’s go, then. Remember, watch your drinks, don’t say anything Pepper’s gonna regret, and have fun! We’ll plan to meet back here at five.”

“Sounds good,” Steve smiled, and squeezed Bucky’s hand slightly before they moved off to explore.

* * *

 There was... so much to see. So many bright moving parts, and loud noises, and people. But he was here, with Steve holding his hand, and he was okay. For the most part. He was still regularly reminding himself of that fact, but Steve would squeeze his hand now and again, and he was able to breathe easier.

The worst part was meeting a woman who was clearly a reporter. “Christine Everhart,” she said, all business with her hand held out and a serious smile on her face. Bucky wasn’t sure how serious and smile went together, but she forced it to. “Care to say a few words about why you’re here?”

Steve looked at her, then Bucky, then back at her. “Celebrating Pride.”

“So you’re supporting?” Still all business, but a hint of ice had crept into her tone.

“Well, certainly you know the colors of the pride flag,” Steve chuckled, and gestured at Bucky. “Mine’s pretty common, too. I’m wearing the colors of the bisexual pride flag.”

“So you’re supporting,” she repeated, and Steve glanced at Bucky again before looking back at her. “We are, but that’s not all we’re doing.”

“Care to elaborate?” She asked, and though she was being subtle, Steve saw the slight shift of body that meant she had started recording.

Another glance at the brunet by his side, and a squeeze to his hand in return, Steve turned back to the reporter and stood tall. “I’d love to,” he smiled. “You see, when I was younger, I realized I was attracted to both guys and girls. I knew it was wrong, so I didn’t do anything about it at first. But one thing you should know about me is I’ve never been for stupid rules. And I thought the rule that guys could only like girls, and vice versa, was stupid. I lived in a rather liberal part of Brooklyn, so it was fairly common to see two guys together, or two girls together. There were even quite a few... What’s the word?” He turned to Bucky. “Like, uh, Marty. Collins, right?”

“Yeah, Marty was one of ‘em,” Bucky nodded. “I think we had a different word for it, but nowadays it’s drag queens.”

“That’s right,” Steve nodded decisively, and turned back to Christine. “Drag queens. There were quite a few of those too. So I’d grown up seeing it, but I knew it was wrong. I’d never judge them for it, because I don’t know their life story, but I’d always believed it was wrong. But fast forward a couple years, and I realized all I ever needed was right in front of me, and I was a fool not to take the chance. So I did.” He smiled at Bucky, then turned back to her. “And then the serum happened, and I became this.” He gestured to himself. “And I realized, becoming the perfect man, it didn’t cure me liking guys. I still liked guys and girls. So I realized it’s not as wrong as everyone thought.” He shook his head and chuckled. “And now, fast forward seventy-odd years, and it’s turned into this? I’m ecstatic. I’m honestly a little bit in awe.”

“And you, Sergeant Barnes?” Christine asked. “Anything you’d like to add?”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, I told this punk there was nothin’ wrong with feelin’ the way he did, but obviously he wouldn’t believe me until he proved it with the serum. So yeah, we were together before, but I knew he always had hesitations, right? So I’m glad he’s just finally accepted it.” He smiled at Steve, who smiled back. “Our story isn’t something most people can relate to, but I’d gladly go through all of it again if it meant I’d end up by his side again.”

“You would,” Steve murmured, smiling at him. Feeling bold, he leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“I would.”

Christine was staring at them. “So you’re gay, and you’re bisexual.” She pointed at each of them.

“That is what I said,” Steve grinned.

“And you _don’t_ think it’s wrong.”

Steve turned a puzzled glance on Bucky, then back to Christine. “I think we made our positions very clear.”

She shook her head and stepped back. Walking away, they heard her mutter, “Freaks.”

Steve huffed out a breath. “I don’t understand how people can not be accepting of this.”

“I know, babe,” Bucky commiserated. “It doesn’t make sense, huh?”

“Not in the least.” He clenched his loose hand in a fist, then loosened it with a breath. He looked over at Bucky. “How’re you holding up?”

Bucky shrugged, but wouldn’t look at him. “I’m holding up fine.”

Steve sighed, “I really wish you wouldn’t lie to me. We both know I know you better than that, Buck.”

Bucky closed his eyes, and opened them on Steve’s face. “I know. I’m sorry. But you know as well as I do it’s a defense mechanism. I’m working on telling you, I swear.”

“I know.” He gave the brunet a sad smile and brushed a kiss on his cheek. “C’mon.” With that, he pulled him through the crowd, toward the next attraction. He knew Bucky would stop him if he needed to.

They got to a place where people weren’t touching them at every angle and Bucky sighed, pulling Steve’s hand to get him to stop. “Buck?”

“Just wanted a minute.” He smiled warmly, “Alone with you. Or, as alone as we can be.”

Steve grinned, “I’ll give you two. Seriously, though, you okay?”

Bucky shrugged, “More or less. You’re helping more than you know. Thank you.”

“I want to help you,” Steve murmured, and Bucky’s smile grew.

“I know. And you are. So come here and help me more.” Steve began to grin, too, and their lips met, softly at first, then grew bolder.

Bucky felt the camera more than anything, and pulled away to see a girl trying to take a picture of them. She pulled her phone down and looked at it, then sighed in frustration and marched over to them, shoving her phone in Bucky’s face. “It was _supposed_ to be of you two kissing,” she huffed. “For Pride. I take pictures and post them online. It’s an unspoken deal, if you come to Pride, you’re gonna get your picture taken,” she explained, and crossed her arms when Bucky just looked at her. Her glare almost knocked him sideways, not because the intensity, but because she looked almost exactly like Becca had at that age. He guessed 18, maybe 20, and she was the spitting image, even down to the way she knew what she wanted and was unapologetic about it.

He swallowed his tongue, found it again, and was able to say, “I’m sorry. I know we probably aren’t the only people dressed like this, but... we actually are... them. Us. Forgive me, I’m not used to cameras quite yet.” He smiled and cocked a brow, and she blinked.

“Yeah, cause I believe that.” She crossed her arms and stared at him, her own brow cocked, and Steve started laughing. Both brunets turned to look at him.

“Sorry,” He said, still laughing. “Just... you have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve seen this. You look exactly like his sister. They used to stare each other down all the time,” Steve explained, and Bucky laughed, too.

“Yeah, I noticed the resemblance. Thought I was goin’ crazy for a second.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed, and she pointed at them. “Don’t move.” She quickly tapped at something on her phone, and her breath caught. “Holy shit.” She looked up at them, then back down at her phone. “Holy shit. I look exactly like her.”

“We were trying to tell you,” Bucky chuckled. “May I?” He asked, reaching for the phone.

She handed it to him, and his breath caught as he looked at the picture. “Stevie,” he murmured, turning the phone to show him. “I don’t even have this picture.”

The girl took a breath and grabbed her phone. “That’s because it’s not on the internet. This one... only she had.” She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. “My name’s Madeline. Madeline Proctor. I knew your sister under a different name.” She sniffed and wiped under her eyes and barely whispered, “I called her Grandma.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispered, and she laughed, almost hysterically. “I’m sorry. I... I’ve spent my whole life hearing it. Hearing how much I look like my grandma did. I didn’t... didn’t want to see pictures. She was so much more than I ever could be. So I never looked at them. Until now.” She swiped through her phone and held it out to him again. “Here. I don’t think you have this one, either.” It was another old picture, this time of Becca and himself. She was smiling at the camera, but he was smirking at her.

“I remember that,” he said wonderingly, tipping the phone to the side when Steve looked over his shoulder. “We were tryin’a take a serious picture, but the photographer made a joke, and of course I had to make one, too. Don’t let this fool you, she started cracking up immediately after it was taken.” He smiled and handed the phone back to her. “Thanks for letting us look. And...” he glanced at Steve, got a nod, and smiled. “We’ll pose for you, if you want.”

She sighed and pocketed her phone, “It’s okay. Candid’s always better, and the moment’s kinda been ruined. By a better moment, so it’s fine, but it just means I don’t get the picture today.” She shrugged.

Bucky looked at Steve again, gave the slightest tilt of his head, and Steve grinned at him before turning back to Madeline. “Would you like to come with us, Madeline?” He asked. “We’ve never been to Pride before, and you obviously have. Will you be our guide?”

She studied them before saying, “I’m not her. I’m not Becca. And I don’t want you treating me like I am.”

“And I’m not Bucky,” he replied softly. “Not really. Not anymore. But Steve loves me anyways.”

“We’ve changed,” Steve added. “We’re different people than you grew up hearing about. So what if we all three get to know each other?”

“In that case,” Madeline grinned, “I accept.”


End file.
